


The Little Experiments

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: The Study of Regression [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Greg, Caretaker Mycroft Holmes, Gen, Little John - Freeform, Little Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Sherlock has agreed to trying regression therapy on a trial run to try to understand his only friend better. But, these experiments prove to be a little bit harder than he thought it would be. Soon the detective starts to learn things about himself that he's not so comfortable with. But, maybe with Greg, Mycroft, John, and Mrs. Hudson's help he'll learn to let go and have fun?





	1. First Day Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> I was quite excited to start this series, I've seen a lot of stories where Mycroft / Greg are the boys caretakers but after I kept seeing the reverse of the story I really wanted to see I thought it was time to just make mine!

Sherlock had agreed to try this regression thing out, for research. John was nervous, but after reinsurance that the taller man wouldn't be mean and if he was he would be punished helped make John rather excited instead. They let Sherlock have a few days to research and learn to understand. Before they start, they agreed to have a talk to discuss his research and what ages he would be comfortable trying it out. John already knew his little age range, 3 to 5, landing on 4 most the time. Sherlock really did want to understand so he had done a lot of research, it was kind of nerve racking.

Sitting on the couch awkwardly he looked around the living room. It was still rather messy with John's toys. He noticed a game system, it was a wii u. There were dvds of children movies, Winnie the Pooh had the most videos. Squirming slightly finally Mycroft and Greg came down stairs, they were putting Jammy to bed. Jam or Jammy was John's little nickname, though they still called him John or referred to him as Johnny. Which sounded weird to Sherlock. John didn't look much like a Johnny to him. But that was just his little name according to Greg. Sherlock didn't like it that much, it still sounded wrong to his ears. From what his research told him, a lot of people had cutesy little nicknames like princess and what not. As well as a lot of them went by nicknames of their real name as a way to separate the two. Part of him wonder what his would be. Then he mentally scolded himself, he wouldn't have a little nickname or name. This was purely for research to help understand his friend better. Nothing more. 

“Sorry about the wait, Johnny gets a little cranky when he misses his nap” Greg explained in a rather gentle tone. “Have you done your research?” Mycroft asked. Fidgeting with his trench coat he was glad he didn't take it off. It brought him a sense of calm, it was too large for him, but most clothes that fit him in height was too wide for him. Things that fit his skinny body tend to be too short. The curse of being a tall lanky person, one he suffered since he was a child. “Yes... I think 16 years would be a good um little age for me” Sherlock suggested looking at the ground. “You won't learn much at that age, you already act like a teenager most the time” The older Holmes brother commented. “Okay then how about 10?” It was clear to the other two adults he wasn't fully comfortable with the idea of regressing so they agreed to that age. 

Since they didn't have much toys for a “big boy” like Sherlock they suggested going to the toy store. He honestly didn't think it was necessary. After all Mycroft knew he stopped playing with toys when he was like 3. Most toys were boring and he was always determined to be like Mycroft. Why bother playing with some toy that was far below you in intelligence when you could be using that time to learning? Even as a child he'd rather learn or play pretend. He had a weakness for play pretend, he adored it. His favorite thing was to pretend to be a pirate. A couple times he played pretend as other things like fairies or princesses. Mummy had thought he was adorable, and probably encouraged it a little more than she should have. It was never a secret that she had wanted, hoped that Sherlock was born a girl. However, she just wasn't destined to have a daughter, only 2 very smart boys. His father had always been the more sane, more normal one of the family. He tried to advise his son not to, afraid he would be bullied once he was old enough to go school. Mycroft would tease in a big brother way, but it was never that bad. It took his first day of school to finally understand that boys don't wear skirts or dresses. That if they did, others would bully you. It was also when he learned that while Mycroft was the smart brother, he wasn't stupid compared to other children. But, Greg and his brother didn't give him much of a choice, forcing him out of his overactive brain's thoughts to get into the car to go get some toys.

At the toy store he felt very awkward, he didn't feel like he belonged there at all. John seemed excited but nervous. Still probably shy about being little out of the house. Sherlock was sure him being there didn't help ether though. Greg and Mycroft tried suggesting toys for him, soon the cart had a wall climbing car remote car, which John seemed more excited about than him. A toy called Door Pong, which was a thing for both them. Basically it was a toy you'd attached to a door way and you could play ping pong without the table. It was basically tether ball but even more simple. Sherlock tried his best not to say anything mean. But, all these things didn't really interest him. They walked down the younger aisle. Some of the toys started to interest him. But these were little kid toys and a lot of them even John said he was too big for when Greg asked him. One toy called out to him but he didn't really understand why. It was a extremely light pink pig with floppy ears that pointed down it had a curly tail. It had embroidered blue eyes, but what was more interesting was the fact it had sparkly crinkly wings. 

“Look at how stupid this is. Pigs don't have wings” He couldn't help exclaimed with a small giggle picking up the pig to show the others. Greg smiled a bit, it was the first time Sherlock was actually interacting besides just shrugging and saying whatever. “It is kind of ridiculous huh?” Mycroft commented. “It's not ridick-a-lous” The younger Holmes brother defended with a small pout. As he moved his arms the pig made a soft rattle jingly sound. Which made Sherlock smile a little bit more. “Would you like to get it?” Lestrade offered. The experimenting little nibbled on his lip. “That toy is for babies” John commented innocently, technically he was true, it WAS in the baby section of the store. “Hush now, if Sherlock wants it that's okay, it doesn't make him a baby” Mycroft scolded ever so lightly. Finally he just gave a small nod.

Of course John got a couple new toys as well. When they got home though he wanted to try Sherlock's new toy car. Honestly he didn't care at all, he hadn't let go of the stuffed pig since the cashier handed it back to him (since he wouldn't respond when they told him to put it on the conveyor belt for the cashier) “Johnny could you clean up some of your toys while Sherlock can you help set the table up for dinner?” Mycroft requested. “Fine” Sherlock said rather annoyed being told what to do. He set the stuffed pig on one of the chair. “I don't need a plastic section plate Mycroft. I'm not that little” He argued being handed 2 normal plates and 2 section plates. Secretly he did like the idea of using the section plate since he didn't really like his food touching. But, he wanted them to see him as a big boy. “Sorry buddy, these are the plates we have for you kiddos” Greg said with a frustrated huff Sherlock set the plates on the table. “I can use an adult plate. I'm not really a child” The lanky Holmes brother complained. “This is your first warning Sherlock. You agreed to test this out, you must follow our rules” Mycroft warned. He finished up setting up the silverware, well 2 sets of silverware while John and him were being forced to used plastic forks and spoons, no knife! 

Being a bit moody he sat down into the chair next to the stuffed animal with an annoyed huff, before quickly grabbing the toy. “This is stupid. I'm not as little as John” He mumbled with a pout. “Behave” The older Holmes advised once more. Sherlock's very mature response was to stick his tongue out and make a face.

Greg gently told him that the stuffed animal had to go into the living room. That way it wouldn't get dirty and there were no toys at the table. Sherlock didn't really want to, but he knew the man was right so he did what he was told. When it was finally time to eat, he listened to John babble on, mostly about how cool the toy car was. When the police officer asked if he had played with it yet, he just shrugged. Sherlock found the home cook meal rather nice, and he did like the way the plastic fork felt, and how the section plates kept the meat from touching the mash potatoes or worse the corn and potatoes touching. He hated when he found corn in his mash potatoes. Nether of the caretakers tried to force him to be active in the talking which he was glad about. Every now and then he'd glance over at the stuffed pig all alone. 

Finally once everyone else finished up their dinner, Mycroft told them they could watch a movie. But, they had to pick together. John excitedly dragged him to the bookshelf by the area with the dvds. John really wanted to watch Winnie the Pooh, he let Sherlock pick any of the Winnie the Pooh movies, he just picked a random one, which happened to be the Tigger movie. Right away John was trying to suggest a different one. Sherlock was going to change it, but Greg took the movie “You said he could pick which Winne the Pooh movie, and this technically counts Johnny-John” He said putting the movie into the player. 

While John sat in the middle of the couch with Mycroft and Greg, Sherlock sat in the chair next to the couch. Lestrade had offered to help him squeeze onto the couch, that there would be enough room. But, Sherlock didn't really like being mushed in between people. He didn't want to feel stuck and not be able to move comfortably. Sure John looked comfortable cuddling up to the other two men in his Winnie the Pooh pajamas, but he didn't care. He wore one of John's more “big boy” pajamas. It was a pajama shirt with Scooby Doo on it and the pants had Scooby Doo in a bunch of different poses. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he wished he didn't have to wear the pants. They felt rather uncomfortable, compare to the shirt. But most pants felt uncomfortable, how uncomfortable just changed from mood to mood. Since he was on the arm chair and not the couch, he wasn't under any blankets. Mycroft had offered to get him his own blanket, but he said he was fine. 

In the end the movie had his whole focus, it was rather cute, he really liked Tigger, he hadn't even noticed himself bouncing at parts of the movie. By the time it was over he looked over and everyone else was sleeping. Humming softly he took his stuffed pig and went into the guest room. What was he doing here? This was all stupid, it was ridiculous. A stuffed pig with wings wasn't cute it was idiotic, unrealistic, even when he was 3 he knew that. A movie about a toy tiger who is “super bouncy” isn't amusing it should be boring he should be bored to death by it. Tigers aren't even known for their bouncing skills. But, why did these things make him feel all weird inside. In a good way. He hated not understanding things... maybe if he tried a little harder he'd understand more. Flopping backwards on the bed he looked at his new stuffed pig and hugged it tightly. “You really are quite stupid looking” He whispered slipping his thumb in his mouth, drifting off to a rather nice sleep for once.


	2. Past Thoughts and Park Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock brain won't stop thinking about the past and his Uncle Rudy

There was a sound, it woke Sherlock up. It wasn't Greg and Mycroft taking John to his room and then checking on him before going to their room, that had woken him up a hour and 13 minutes ago. This sound was small, but it did not stop. It was rather annoying. He wished he was at home, he was used to the sounds at the flat, those sounds didn't wake him every moment. He was used to those sounds. But, he'd get used to these sounds sooner or later. Getting out the bed he left the room, once he found the noise maybe he could get back to sleep. He didn't know why he grabbed the stuffed pig, it just felt right. 

Locating the annoying sound was easy, it was coming from the next room. John's room, opening the door he saw John deep in sleep sucking on a pacifier his pajama pants moved down ever so slightly revealing a diaper. That dreadful sound was the sucking. A hand touched his shoulders, no surprise he had heard Mycroft's nearly silent footsteps. “You'll get used to the sound, now off to bed” His older brother whispered guiding him out from the doorway, closing it slightly.

“I can not sleep here there are far to many annoying sounds” Sherlock complained as Mycroft lead him back to the guest room. “You know you can and will fall asleep. You manage with your flat and it is fare busier and louder there” The wider Holmes argued. “I'm used to it” “And you'll get used to our home's sounds as well.” Sherlock grumbled as Mycroft pulled the blanket up for him to lay back down. He did as he was told to do, knowing there were no point to argue. They both knew Sherlock tend to be more sensitive to noises the first few days of being somewhere new (or being back somewhere old after a while) 

Laying in the dark he took in all the sounds of the house, his mind wouldn't stop thinking. He couldn't get any peace. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the past. Mostly about Uncle Rudy. He remembered how his uncle was a proud crossdresser. Rudy never let people's words interfere with who he was. He never apologized for being different. He was also very supportive. He was the one who got Sherlock nail polish, sparkly gold nail polish, after 3 year old him babbled on about how pretty his uncle's nails were and how he wished his were pretty. It was Rudy who took him Halloween costume shopping, since mummy and dad were very busy. His uncle was more than happy to buy Sherlock the bee costume that was made for girls, he was excited to go trick or treating in his cute bee dress and wings. Even though people kept saying he was an adorable little girl he didn't really care. It was Rudy who first put his curly long locks into pig tails, which he loved. Mycroft teased him, but that's what big brothers do. Rudy told him never to be ashamed of who he was, he didn't understand why back then. He was still little and didn't truly know what his uncle went though being himself. Sometimes he wonder how things would have been different if he had been brave and didn't stop wearing dresses and skirts just because the other kids at school made fun of him. Rudy was the only person who ever made him feel like, liking girl things were okay. When he babysat they'd play pirates with their finger nails all sparkly gold, they'd have tea parties with cocoa, since he didn't tea that much, and so many treats that Mycroft would be so jealous. 

For years he had buried these feelings down deep deep inside him, it was easy 2 months of being made fun of for every little girly thing about him made younger him quickly learn and give in. He still remember the look of sadness Rudy had when Sherlock told him after he got a beautiful play dress and some very cute hair bows, thank you, but he didn't like girly things anymore, he was a boy. But, something about all this kept making him think about his childhood which made him think about those thoughts. He tried to stop, but he couldn't, he hated his brain.

Since he couldn't sleep Sherlock made himself a bowl of cereal, it was only 4am. So he made sure to be really quite. While his mind made him have a million thoughts at once he wish he had something to quite his brain down. But, he knew it would only make everyone mad. It was too much hassle than worth. Maybe he should go home, on bad days like this Mrs Hudson could always help. Something about her was like magic. She could make all his thoughts go away and make him feel all weird, in nice way. But, he didn't like to bother her unless he was having a lot of trouble, he didn't want to burden her.

Greg was the first one to wake up. He was rather surprise to find the younger Holmes looking out the window with the stuffed pig in his lap. “Good morning how long have you been awake?” Sherlock just shrugged. There was half a pot of coffee. Greg tsked “Drinking coffee is a giant no no for littles and making it is still a no no” The police officer scolded, he just shrugged. He wanted coffee he was going to drink coffee it helped him with his loud thoughts. 

“I drank coffee when I was a real child” He argued “You could have flown to the moon as a child and I wouldn't let you now. My parenting styles won't always match your parents hun” Greg explained, but only one part of it struck Sherlock “That makes no sense, how would I have flown to the moon as a child? That was a pure idiotic sentence” He mumbled before looking at his pig “She could fly to the moon if she wanted” Sherlock added in barely a whisper before giggling a little, Greg managed to catch the whispered words, he couldn't help, but find it quite cute, even if Sherlock was being a little bit naughty.

Since it was just the two of them, and it was clear Sherlock was not in the chatty mood they watched some Lilo and Stitch, the tv show. Honestly he didn't know if Sherlock would like it, but he seemed quite fond of the experiments. He ended up completely adsorbed into the show hugging his pig tightly towards his chest as fingers threaten to go into his mouth. Finally when Mycroft finished helping John get ready for breakfast, Greg was done making breakfast and turned the tv off. Which made the boy grumble. “Brekkie time” Sherlock just stared at him for second, but he knew that look that was the 'are you really this stupid' look “You never fail to prove your idiocy” Sherlock snapped. “Sherlock Holmes this is your last warning another mean wording like that and you will be punished” Mycroft informed.

He wasn't in a good mood and everyone could tell. John suggested going to the park shyly. It was a nice day out and a walk would be wonder, and if there wasn't anyone around maybe John and Sherlock could play for a bit. Sherlock scoffed at the idea before apologizing. But he was definitely not going to play at a park. There was no idea how much trouble would be thrown at him for being an adult man playing on a playground. 

Greg and Mycroft forced them to all hold hands even if they were “big boys” He didn't like it one bit, even if John did. He felt awkward and uncomfortable he wore his trench coat tightly closed embarrassed by the Stitch shirt he wore with shorts under it, adults don't wear shorts they look weird, specially on someone as tall as Sherlock. He was very firm on NOT wearing cutesy socks, just plain white ones since everyone would see. John was less shy he wore shortalls with a sky blue sweater with clouds on it under it. As well as a pair of gray socks with dinosaurs on them. Even his shoes were straps not laces. Sherlock didn't even know they made shoes like that for adults. Greg held his while Mycroft held John's

The park was full of people it was quite busy no one really looked at them, everyone was in their own little world. John felt comfortable skipping and babbling on about something childish. It wasn't full of just children, there were couples, and joggers, even people walking their dogs. Honestly after the hound of Baskerville, he wasn't that fond of large dogs, he found himself leaning closer to Greg when one of the larger dogs would past them by. But, seeing the large Irish Setter didn't scare him, well it did give him a jolt of fear like the other large dogs. But, rather an overwhelming sadness for the lost of their childhood dog. Breaking free from Greg's grip he quickly walked away, paying no attention to what his boss, brother, or friend was saying, as Lestrade went to follow him he broke into a run.

They found him in his own flat. He was playing the violin, he refused to look at them. “Sherlock we need to talk” Mycroft said over the violin. “Sherlock” John said, it was clear he wasn't little right now. “No I'm done, I don't want to do this anymore. I understand, it helps you John. But, I can't do this experimental trial run anymore. It keeps bringing on weird emotions and stuff. I don't wanna do it anymore” Sherlock said very unlike Sherlock. His voice shook his eyes had tears threatening to fall.

“You need to talk about it, it's clearly hurting you” John said gently. “I don't want to bloody talk about any of it. Just leave me alone. These things I'm... feeling... they belong buried in the past-” “Are you talking about Redbeard?” Mycroft asked a little too worried “No? Why would I be talking about Redbeard?” Sherlock asked confused which made his brother sigh in relief. “Oh well I just thought-” “That dog at the park was just the icing on the cake that is all part of this. I don't like what this experiment is doing to me. It's making me all confused and I keep thinking about things I have tried hard to forget.” The younger Holmes explained softly. “Well, what should we tell your stuffed pig? You didn't even tell them goodbye” John asked slipping back into his little headspace. “It's just a stuffed animal-” “But you're going to miss it huh?” Mycroft commented.

Sherlock looked away from them his face red “Just shut up”


	3. Mrs Hudson Best Granny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hudson helps Mycroft and Greg with getting Sherlock back on the experimental trial

Refusing to interact with them, finally the 3 men left. As he played his violin his brain kept going back to memories. He started to notice how his memories didn't all add up, things seemed wrong. It didn't make full sense. Small things were clearly wrong. But, it was too hard for him to figure out why, something was off. Mrs. Hudson doesn't knock she just enters.

She sits and listens to him play until he's ready to sit down and talk. “You should play more” Mrs Hudson said as he sat next to her. “I don't really like the violin much, something about it...” He trails off because honestly he doesn't know, something about playing makes him think of pain. But, he doesn't even really remember learning to play, he must have deleted the information to make more room. He only really ever played when he was struggling with too many thoughts. It helped distract him, even though it had the nasty side effect of getting flashes of memories of pain he couldn't place his finger on. 

Mrs Hudson was here now though, and she helped quite his thoughts better than anyone else. “Come here give me a cuddle” She told him which he was more than willing to do right away. Her hand started to rub his back gently. “Mycroft and Greg told me that you were upset about all this” No reply was given, instead Sherlock became more interest in the hand Mrs. Hudson wasn't using to rub his back. “I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I would love it if you opened up to me” She said softly. “'m nah normal” He whispered looking up at her with large blue green eyes that so often changed in different light. She started to laugh which only made him start to sniffle. “Sherlock of course you're not normal. You're special and unique. You are far better than normal. Why would you want to be normal it's boring.” She cooed he smiled a little. “'M extra weird tho” He confessed “Extra isn't a bad thing and nether is weird lovely. Now why are you extra weird?” Mrs. Hudson questioned. “I-I like rather girly things... I know it's wrong I'm a male, I shouldn't shouldn't want to wear dresses and skirts... but I do. I am rather find of more feminine things” He confessed his voice coated with shame and disgust. “Oh you silly boy. There is nothing wrong with that, here I thought you were going to say something weird like you like to chew old found gum” She joked making Sherlock the cutest ew face “Dahs gwoss!” He squealed in disgust. “How about we go back to my flat I think I have something you might like”

So there Sherlock sat letting the older woman paint his nails, it was according to her a special nail polish because of that it went on unlike normal nail polish, it was a water based nail polish that was friendly for children. There was no gross nail polish smell because of it. The nail polish was called piggy pant which he found rather silly. She said she had all the colors, even though she didn't use it. It turned out that Mrs Hudson long before he lived in the flat above her had a little herself, but she was a girl little. So she had a bunch of things perfect for a little who liked more girly things. He was still rather shy so instead of one of the pink's which he kind of wanted to pant his nails to match his piggy, he also was too shy for his nails to be purple or yellow (which was called bae-bee bliss and he really liked the name) so instead he picked the black one instead. 

By the time the others were allowed into Mrs. Hudson's flat Sherlock was giggling in a cute pink tutu and some fairy wings. “I washed dah dishes” he said walking out before shrinking into himself a bit, suddenly the floor became quite interesting. “Good boy, Sherry and I were making cookies. He offered to clean the dishes like a very good boy” Mrs. Hudson told the other two caretakers who brought him into a hug. Sherlock shyly looked at them. “I like your nails” John commented sweetly. “Thank you, Gran did them” Sherlock finally said in a very small timid voice as he hugged the shorter woman for support. 

“Sherry how about you go play with your little brother while I talk to your daddies?” The older woman suggested. “O-Okay” Sherlock sniffled taking John's hand. “Gran has some colors and coloring books in her room she was pulling out. Or we could play dress up she has lots of dress up clothes too” He told the shorter man as they made their way into the other room. 

While the adults talked Sherlock showed John all of Mrs. Hudson's play clothes. John got rather excited seeing cowboy outfit. On the other hand he wore a fluffy white dress with white bunny ears. Sherlock babbled on about jackalopes, since they were a cowboy myth, which the smaller man listened to excitedly. Soon Sherlock was weaving a very visual story about a cowboy while lost stumbled upon a ghost town, were he hears a voice only to find that the only person in this ghost town, who refuses to reveal themselves to the cowboy wasn't a person at all but rather a jackalope who grew up near the town and missed the humans dearly. Sherlock became completely wrapped up in their little story that he didn't even notice the adults come in.

John went running into Mycroft “I'm a cowboy!” He said cheerfully. Sherlock looked at Greg and Mycroft with nervous green eyes. “Look Sherlock it's okay for you to like to be girly.” The older Holmes brother said “I personally think it's wonderful” Lestrade said softly. It was clear that Sherlock was trying to see any hint of lie. Before he gave them a small smile. “Do you think you might want to resume the experiment now?” John asked curiously. “...Okay” He whispered. 

Mrs. Hudson offered to let for the two littles look at some of the toys she had packed up, that they might like. She had some gender neutral and more boyish toys, but she did have more girly toys. A lot of the toys that caught his eyes were baby toys, but he didn't want them to think he was a baby, he was a big boy! “Are you sure Granny” Sherlock asked shyly “Of course both of you feel free to look around, take anything you want, I don't really need them, but remember you can always play with them when I'm babysitting” She said encouraging John and Sherlock too look. While the costumes didn't really fit him quite well (they were a little short on him) he did end up putting the light green with light baby pink “petals” fairy costume the wings were cute pink wings as well as a pirate costume that was likely home made, it was a simple white blouse with a black vest, but what Sherlock loved about it was what Mrs. Hudson called a scrap fabric tutu, which had red, black, and white scraps of fabric in different patterns. All the pattern fabric were pirate themed of course. He also needed the short petticoat that made it puff out more and completely frilly under, so no one could even see his underwear with all the white fluff of the petticoat. It made him feel like he'd look like a pirate princess and he loved it. John ended up wanting the cowboy and a knight outfit. 

John found some old toy cars and action figures he asked for, but Mycroft was firm only 2 toys even if Mrs. Hudson didn't mind. While Sherlock couldn't help but not wanting really any of the dolls or big girl toys. But, finally one thing caught his eye, pulling it out of the box it revealed a very soft fluffy white bunny with a light sparkly pink with white star silk like fabric for its paw pads and inner ears. It had a cute fuzzy pink nose that was the same color as the head tuft. As well as a pink collar that had a star tag that said magic glow friends. It's eyes were pink with white stars in them. He hugged her to his chest, he wonder if his pig would like a friend? “That's a very special bunny you're holding” Mrs. Hudson informed. “Oh?” Sherlock tilted his head, was it because real bunnies didn't have sparkly pink paws and ears that had stars on them? “Well it glows in the dark” Both John and him gasped a little “Like Bluebell?” They both asked “Yes like Bluebell” She chuckled. “May I please keep her please and thank you?” He asked using his sweet voice. “Of course sweetie, I'm glad she's going to have a good home”

Happily kicking his feet while they drove back to Greg's house he was excited to see his pig again, though he didn't say it out loud. “John what do you think of May Bell? Name wise?” He questioned timidly. “I like it! Is that her name?” John asked stopping playing with his new toy car and action figure “Lily of the Valley flowers are in the same family they come in pink and white, another name for them is May Bells” Sherlock explained looking out the window with a slight blush on his face, it was utterly childish naming a stuffed animal. “I like it! Specially cause she's like Bluebell” John gave him a reassuring smile, that he couldn't help smile back at. 

“Now all you need is a name for you piggy wouldn't wanna make it jealous” John hummed before going back to playing with his new toys. It was hard for him to believe everyone was just so accepting of him. They should think that he's a freak... more of a freak than he already was. But, they were all being so nice to him. He didn't deserve it, he wasn't a nice person. He buried his face into May Bell's soft fur. Emotions were the worse, he'd wish they would stop bothering him. He wasn't supposed to have these pesky things. He was a high-functioning sociopath. Emotions were a choice and he chose not to waste this time on such things, so why did he feel so weird? He couldn't place his finger on it, but it was a mixture of a bad feeling and good feeling, which only made things more confusing.

Sherlock really did hate those bothersome thing known as emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May Bell is a 90s toy, Magic Glow Friends Bunny https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/8d/45/c98d4538256f45494cf4c9a5b59df63d.jpg It really does glow in the dark, I really wanted Sherlock to have a stuffed bunny that is a nod to Bluebell, but May Bell will not replace his beloved stuffed pig


	4. Trial and Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries his best to embrace the trials but encounters, but he isn't the only one who has to embrace some change

“Are you okay?” Greg asked as he opened the door to let John out. “Hm mm” Sherlock said, Mycroft opened his door and went to unbuckle him like the other man had done for the ex solider. Quickly he did it for himself. “I got it. I'm a big boy” He complained his face bright red “Okay okay” his older brother said as he climbed out of the car with his stuffed bunny in hand.

The second they got into the house, Sherlock took off to the living room where the stuffed pig was on the couch. He scooped it up happily telling her about the trip to Granny and there new friend May Bell. Greg couldn't help but take a couple secret pictures on his phone. With his hair and smooth hairless face he did look a little bit like a woman. He was rather tall for a woman, but even his body, was almost completely hairless, Greg was pretty sure he had seen many women hairier. With a little bit more effort he was sure that the younger Holmes could pull off a tall woman. “You should put the phone away he'll catch you” Mycroft whispered giving the police officer a pinch on his arm.

Sherlock was lost in thought, mostly trying to find a name for his pig, he didn't want her to be jealous. He knew it was stupid, it was an item, items didn't have feelings. Though he had always found talking to items helped, well talking out loud helped him focus on one thought train since his brain tend to have a million thoughts going at once, talking helped that. Heck he had even named his Skull at the flat Yorick, it was easier to project thoughts onto an item if it had a name. Sure he knew it was all him. But, sometimes projecting arguments or other ideas and thoughts onto an item helped him sort and organize his thoughts better. But, he knew Yorick didn't have feelings, and he didn't care about the skull, not really. Sure he'd be mad if someone broke it, but he'd be mad if someone broke any of his things. Only he could break his things, and often times he'd be annoyed with himself afterwards. But, something felt different about the pig and May Bell he cared about them... in a childish utterly idiotic way. This experiment was making him feel weird again. He really shouldn't let them keep dragging him back into it. But, while he felt weird... he didn't feel bad... he kind of liked it.

“Would you like to be my big sissy instead of brother?” John asked nicely sitting on the couch next to him. “I'm still a boy, I just like girly things” He said looking down at his feet his face bright red. “Granny called you Sherry do you like that? Would you like us to call little you Sherry like we call John Johnny?” Nibbling on his lip, Sherlock shrugged but really a part of him wanted to say yes a million times. A part of him wondered if John felt all warm and fuzzy when they called him Johnny. He wondered sometimes if the way Mrs Hudson could make him feel with basically a snap of her fingers was how they made him feel. He pondered if one day if they could make him feel the way Mrs Hudson did so naturally just by being herself. Would he liked it or maybe he would hate it? But, he was the big brother and he didn't want them to make him feel all gooey like Mrs Hudson made him feel.

They were too thoughtful they kept asking did he like this or that. He wasn't sure what he liked or didn't like, for so long he was trying to repress this part of him it was all still very new to him. But he knew they were just being caring. It was Mycroft who realized that Sherlock was a little overwhelmed by them, then he quickly realized the problem, since he was just oh so smart. “Lets make a list, how about we all write lists. Greg and I will write what we like about being caretakers, John you'll write your favorite parts of being a little, and Sherlock how about you write what girly things you always wished you could do, maybe you could even write little things that you like or might wanna try?” He suggested as he got pieces of blank paper 2 pens and a large box of crayons. The pens went to the two caretakers. “May I have a pen and college rule paper” Sherlock asked “Please?” he added softly hoping his manners would get what he wanted. Writing on blank paper with a crayon felt too weird. “Thank you for using your manners” Greg got up and walked over to the box where Mycroft got the things, and pulled out... colored pencils. Not what he wanted but at least it was a little more mature. Crayons made him feel too... weird.

It was too hard! He could solve crimes with ease, he had no issue with communicating how he saw people as idiots, no problems making it clear he was right and that he didn't care what others thought. So why couldn't he just bloody hell write the feminine things he liked? He found himself chewing on the purple, he'd rather write in pink, his favorite color was pink, but he couldn't even bear to use the pink what would they think? He didn't really notice when he started chewing on the color pencil it felt nice. Calmed the thoughts in his head a bit. “Struggling buddy?” Greg asked, he was given a small nod. “Well it's no different than any other research thing huh? All this is a experiment, doesn't all good experiments need notes to help understand the benefits and negatives?” Lestrade explained that sparked something in the struggling man. He was right all this was just a experiment just a trial run! All this was just a trial. Soon he was scribbling away pros and cons of “breaking gender norms” and even a list for regression. He used many different colors to make it easier to tell. Which ever pencil he had just been using or was going to use next would be found in his mouth. 

Finally Sherlock was done, it took him longer than the others. His regression paper was a lot shorter than his feminine list the pros were “Feels funny but nice” “Soft stuffed animals” “Interesting shows” and a couple other things. There were more cons “Increase in emotions” “Confusion” “Keep thinking about unimportant memories” to name a few. The cons list of his gender feelings were clearly more him worried about other people, while his pro list was more of things he liked pretty dresses, hair accessories, hair styles, and so on. It helped them learn a lot about his feminine desires at least.

Now that Sherlock was expressing his more feminine interests (making it clear it was JUST a trial run) he was also opening more to regression. He finally agreed to color with John when given the offer by the other little (Picking the Disney princess book, that had been a rather unused gift for John) While his coloring job was clearly still an adult's work (with shading and little details to make it look more realistic) unlike John's messy childlike coloring it was a start! It seemed like his favorite game was dress up. Then they ended up watching a couple movies, this time however Sherlock was more open to cuddles, even though it was a tight fit having them all on the couch. Once Mycroft left to make some phone calls, Greg found himself with two cuddly boys 

Mycroft had one of his people get just a couple things off Sherlock's list, hair accessories, a night gown, some panties with cutesy pattern that would mimic little girl underwear pretty well (on Sherlock's list there were cute panties scribbled over as he he tried to hide it but his big brother could still make it out) some cute tennis shoes, and lastly some make up that was kid friendly (and safe!) since his brother did have makeup on his list. When he returned John was dowsing off and Sherlock was already asleep head leaning on his Greg's shoulder. He had to take a picture, even though he knew his brother wouldn't have been happy about it.

Sherlock was over the moon excited, bouncing and hugging his brother multiple times when he revealed the items that had been gotten. It was nice seeing him being this excited, John was a little bit jealous of his “brother's” new things. But, he was a good boy and didn't fuss. He did feel a twinge of jealousy as both the caretakers tried Sherlock's new things. Sherlock hummed happily as Mycroft brushed his hair like when he was younger and after he started messily applying the makeup, Greg took over to save him from looking like a clown. He felt like a princess. John ended up storming into his room to play with his things. Maybe having a big brother wasn't going to be as fun as he thought?

While he was angrily playing with his cars suddenly the door swung open. It was a very bouncy Sherlock. He was wearing baby pink and white tennis shoes that barely went with the light pink princess dress, his hair was done up in high pigtails the bows looked like a bunch of flowers, on top of that he had a hair band with a crown attached. His makeup was very well done with glittery gold eye shadows, his nails now pink and yellow instead of the black they had been. “Daddy and Papa made me a princess” Sherlock said bouncing, waving his arms, the two stuffed animals in his hand to go up and down. “So?” John snapped.

“We're havin' ah tea party! Daddy put out lots of sweets! And Papa is adding some sammy-witches” The taller man explained. “Tea parties are for gurls” John snapped, suddenly Sherlock's face fell. The doctor was right, they were for girls and really childish too... did he accidentally call his brother papa and the police officer daddy? His face went bright red. It had been stupid, he didn't know what went over him. He had just been having so much fun and hearing John call them papa and daddy so much made it just slip out. 

When he got back into the living room the kitchen table was set up. “Are you ready for the tea party? Did you gather Sir Johnny?” Greg said playfully. “The tea party was a stupid idea. I should have known better when you suggested it” He snapped as if he was spitting up venom. “That was not very nice Sherry” Mycroft scolded “I don't care! All this was stupid! I should have never agreed to any of this! I'm glad it helps John! But, this isn't my kind of thing!” Sherlock said flopping onto the couch hiding his face in the couch pillow. 

Anytime the two men tried to comfort him he'd just yell at them to leave him alone. Mycroft knew it had to have been John who caused Sherlock to get upset. So he went to talk to his first little. It was hard accepting a new child into the family. He had seen the same behavior with Sherlock. So Mycroft knew how to take care of it. 

Sitting next to John the boy looked away. “Jam Jam I know it must be hard on you, having a new sibling is exciting but a little hard too huh?” Mycroft said in his sweetest daddy voice. “You two like him more than me” John sniffled “Why'd would you ever think that?” The older man cooed pulling the other into his lap. “He's your real family and and and you both like playing wif him more than me” John sniffled rubbing his eyes. “No no no, baby boy we're right trying to make him feel comfortable. I love both you equally. Remember what I told when he almost discovered all this the first time?" The older Holmes brother asked. Early into their little family Sherlock had almost stumbled upon one of John's toy cars that he accidentally brought home, he managed to claim it was for a little boy he knew, which wasn't a lie. But, it barely worked.

“No matter what you love me and you'll protect me, even from Sherlock” John whispered.


	5. Small Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can be a bit bumpy in the beginning, it can be quite the roller coaster at first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com/ Please ask me any questions, prompts, or whatever about any of my stories! My tumblr is open (Anon is on!)

The moment John came out shyly with Mycroft, before he could say anything Sherlock quickly got off the couch, his make up mostly cried off “I'm sorry, I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry.” He babbled, Greg frown slightly. “No I'm sorry, I was jealous, it's not your fault” John said softly taking Sherlock's hand “I upset people lots, so it's nah your fault” Sherlock mumbled looking at the ground ashamed. “I don't really understand 'motions that well. They all are so... so... they make no sense at all. I don't got emotions so it's hard for me to understand others... next time I'll make sure to examine you more carefully and try better” The younger Holmes brother mumbled. “Of course you have emotions Sherry, you would have been crying for upsetting John if you didn't have emotions. This whole sociopath thing is a terrible excuse and worse coping mechanism. You and Mycroft might be terrible expressing your emotions. But, nether of you are robots. You are both very smart men who just suck at emotions. Mycroft is just a bit better at accepting the truth and he can read people's emotions just a tad bit faster. But, even he has to be reminded to remember to be nice sometimes” Lestrade lectured in a soft but stern tone. 

Sherlock didn't know what to say so he just pout crossing his arms. The first little took that as his opportunity to hug the new one. “May I join the tea party? Papa says there is chocolate biscuits” He asked. “Okay” 

Everything was going pretty well. They all sat down and made sure to use all their manners like a proper tea party. While John cocoa, since he didn't like tea that much while he was little, was poured into a sippy cup. Sherlock got to use a cute plastic tea cup, filled with tea. He put in quite a bit of sugar, but anyone who knew the detective a bit, knew that he had a giant sweet tooth. So 5 cubes of sugar wasn't that much for him. The caretaker part of them wanted to argue it was too much sugar. But, both them knew the man wouldn't touch tea without at least 5 cubes. Normally he had 6 to 8, so small progress. Sherlock happily ate one of the biscuits as the others talked, he didn't feel much like talking. He was rather tired from all the crying. Honestly he liked not having to be the one talking, it felt weirdly nice and when Mycroft or Greg would answer for him it made him feel oddly cozy. Now that the sugar was fully melted into the tea (and stirred) he went to drink some. Picking up the cup he made sure to have one pinkie out like a real princess. 

But, something was wrong, his hand was rather shaky, and before he even got it to his lips he accidentally dropped it, spilling tea all over his pretty dress. Big fat tears started to form in his eyes. He had just gotten his dress pretty dress and now he had ruined it. “Mmm” He started but he couldn't find his words soon he was making small sobbing sounds. “Shh shh it's okay, everyone has accidents, Mycroft can get stains out of anything it's okay” Greg quickly cooed. “How about Papa help you into some clean clothes while I get you some cocoa in a sippy cup? The cocoa is extra sweet already” the older brother suggested. Sniffling Sherlock shrugged, taking the police officer's hand.

Sherlock sat on the bed tears still rolling down his face. Greg had asked if he wanted to pick his replacement outfit, but he just shook his head. John shyly opened the door, holding the stuffed pig. “I thought maybe you'd want your stuffed piggy? Oink Oink” Sherlock's eyes lit up and he squealed that was it! “Oi Ki! Oi Ki!” He exclaimed making grabby hands, with a big smile. “What a great helper you are John maybe you should be the big brother” The caretaker joked ruffling the blondish brown hair. “I big bwofew” Sherlock said back to frowning. “Yea” John agreed “You're the best big brother” He added. Which made the upset man smile again hugging his pig tightly.

He returned back to the tea party now wearing the overall dress that Mycroft had gotten for him, the undershirt was John's bee themed jumper. It had been John who got it for Sherlock because he thought it would make him happy, which it did. Sherlock was still rather sensitive, but he was doing better. No one pushed him to talk it out or anything. Nor did they comment how messy he was eating when he was finally feeling better enough to eat. The stuffed pig was allowed to stay on the floor next to Sherlock. 

Once the tea party was over, John asked if Sherlock wanted to play one of their video games, he just got a small shrug with a smile. Mycroft set it all up “We'll finally have 4 players” Greg smiled handing the two littles remotes. Sherlock nibbled on his fingers one hand holding the wii remote and the other one (which was having his fingers being chewed on) had the stuffed pig nestled in the crook of his arm. The game ended up being Mario party 8, Mycroft picked Mario (which had his brother giggling up a storm) Greg picked Luigi, John picked Yoshi going on about how he was the best. Sherlock right away fell in love with the pink princess, and picked her right away. He didn't really know anything about Mario or their games, since those things were always a waste of his time. But, she was a pretty pink princess and that's all that mattered.

It was shocking to them all just how bad Sherlock was at the video game. He didn't seem that upset about them beating him (even with the caretakers doing their best to go the easiest they could on their littles) he seemed to have fun just shaking the control around bouncing happily. When John got bored with that game after the first 10 minutes. Probably because they were going way too easy trying to help make sure Sherlock didn't get upset. John politely asked if they could play Super Mario 3D World instead. Which was a perfect idea, not only was it so player vs player, but Sherlock would most likely want to play Peach and she was known to be the best character for beginners. In the end the game was a much better choice. Of course Sherlock right away wanted Peach, John was Mario, Greg picked Luigi, which left Mycroft stuck with Toad though he didn't mind. Anytime they found a cat upgrade Sherlock would get extra happy those he liked that the most. It was rather fun they only played one level before decided that was enough gaming for the day.

Since today had been rather busy and slightly crazy, the caretakers decided just to order a pizza, a rare treat for John. Sherlock and him happily watched some cartoons as they waited for food. When it finally got there Mycroft turned off the tv “Dinner time boys, go wash your hands” Both scattered into the bathroom to wash their hands. The older Holmes brother noticed that Sherlock took the pig with him. When they got done washing their hands both made their way to the kitchen table, the pig still in his hands.

“No toys at the table Sherry” The older brother said firmly. As his partner was still plating up the pizza. Sherlock didn't move a inch. “Sherry go put your pig onto the couch until dinner is over” Mycroft orderred. “Oi Ki” Was what the little in testing said still not moving. “Okay Oi Ki isn't allowed at the table those are the rules. Now go put him-” “her” “her on the couch” after a couple seconds finally Sherlock stood up stomping over he put the toy pig on the couch before glaring at his brother and stomping back to the table.

Mycroft sighed sitting down at the table “Good Boy” all he got was a glare and Sherlock sticking his tongue out. After both boys thanked them for the pizza they all started to eat. After only eating half his food the new little started to loose interest, he wasn't hungry anymore. He kicked his feet back and forth, he kept glancing at the couch. “Oi Ki will still be there when you're done eating, now I want you to finish that whole piece. Greg gave you a small slice and you're a big growing boy” The older brother said tapping Sherlock and then the plate. “Full” Was all his response. “You've barely eaten half Sherry. I know you can eat more than that” Mycroft said firmly. “My-” Greg started gently. “No we have to be firm with him Greg. It's just like when he was a real child. Mummy had to be stern with him to eat his food or he'd get away with barely touching his meals. He's far too skinny.” Being the more dominant one in their relationship Greg bit his cheek. He wasn't wrong, Sherlock was too skinny he should eat more. 

It took an hour for Sherlock to finally break and eat the rest of the pizza, that hour was full of yelling and angry tears. But, Mycroft didn't cave in even if Greg wanted them to. Once the younger brother finished his last bite he was praised “That wasn't too hard was it?” The caretaker said with a sigh in relief. Greg was already putting John to bed. Sherlock just glared at him still with tears pouring down. “I'm going to go say goodnight to your little brother. I want you to think on how dinner went” 

Greg suggested that he was the one who went to check on Sherlock after John was finally all tucked in and mostly asleep. He came in to find that the poor boy had gotten sick on the floor he was shaking in the corner of the living room hugging his stuffed pig tightly. “Sowweeeee I I I duh feel gud. I said I said I was fuuulll and and I was gonna get sick buh buh buh My no listened” He sobbed holding his arms up, really really wanting a hug in that moment. Though he really didn't understand why. Greg scooped him up with ease and found long legs wrapped around his torso and Sherlock's arms around him his stuffed pig dangling hitting his back a little every time he moved. “You poor baby, the grease was too hard on your tum tum wasn't it?” Greg remember in the past seeing Sherlock getting quite violently ill after he ate some extra greasy fish and chips. He had confessed to him that he had a rather sensitive stomach and should have known better. 

After a lot of cooing and bouncing Sherlock was still very upset. Mycroft came into the living room, he was rather confused. “Sherry got sick, could you clean up the kitchen?” Lestrade said ever slightly angry. He kind of annoyed that his partner didn't listen to him. Of course the older Holmes knew right away.

Getting Sherlock to bed was rather hard since he was still upset. Greg had to help brush his teeth and get him into his night gown. While he cuddle the curly haired man he talked gently to him. Mostly apologizing and trying to do damage control for Mycroft. In the end Sherlock just nodded and giggle a little when he asked if he could forgive Mycroft because sometimes he could be a stupid git. After a couple minutes of cuddling to poor thing Sherlock had finally fallen asleep. 

Mycroft started apologizing right away, he realized he was in the wrong right away. Of course Greg forgave him after a while. He just hoped Sherlock would feel better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pig finally gets a name, Oi Ki. May Bell is still beloved, but things will become clearer on the roles of his stuffed animals in the future


	6. Nightmares and Breakfast Chit Chat

A loud cry, a girl's laughter, pain lots of pain, more laughter, more crying. The visual is murky flashes of things like brown hair swaying in the breeze, fire, a closet with creepy cracked porcelain dolls with their dresses tattered and their hair a mess, and blood. Sherlock wakes up panting tears rolling down his face. The bed is wet... not with tears. His face goes bright red.

Quietly he tries clean the sheets and bed before anyone noticed, he tries not to think about his nightmare. But, he can't. Nightmares weren't uncommon for him. He had them a lot, all the people he couldn't save, all the people who ended up dying because he was too slow. The people he managed to save now, but are now traumatize by what had happen. All because he was too slow. Heartless many people had claimed he was heartless over the years. That he didn't care or have emotions. He wanted so badly for that to be true. He wished emotions weren't a thing. He hated them with a burning passion. He had tried so hard to lock them away in his mind palace, keep them down in the basement locked in the closet. But, sometimes... a lot of the times they would slip out.

Everything was clean all he needed to do now was to turn the washing machine full of blankets and his wet clothes on. Taking a deep breath he did, it starts LOUD. With barely any chance to escape Mycroft is there, he was too slow again. “Sherry-” “No! Duh I duh wanna hear it” He burst into tears running to his room slamming the door shut. There is no lock on the door, quickly he used the chair to jam the door. He knew what Mycroft would say. He'd ask him questions about it. What was different about this nightmare? Why do you have nightmares every single time you sleep, but this one made you wet the bed? This dream wasn't vivid, he had seen so many fucked up cases, but this wasn't like that. So why did he wet the fucking bed? Angry tears formed in his eyes as he could hear Mycroft and now Greg trying to get him to open the door.

They go away, they say they will talk in the morning. But, they will give him his space to calm down. He sees May Bell on the desk glowing and he grabs her, and then he grabs Oi Ki hugging both them he silently sobbed. He was overwhelmed, it was too much all of it was too much. He didn't really like this experiment that much. It had so many good parts, but it made him feel so much more. And he hated feeling he hated this. He'd rather feel nothing than hurt like this. 

Whenever he closed his eyes he saw flashes, brown hair, brown almost black beady eyes, and that laugh he kept hearing that laugh over and over. It was a high pitch child's laugh, but something about it filled him with dread and fear. He clutched his two stuffed animals tightly and rocked slightly. At some point, he ended up falling back to sleep, on the floor.

Once more he woke up, he didn't really wanna get up and put on clothes or go out. All he wanted to do was... to be cuddled and told everything was okay. He didn't realize he was sucking on his fingers and at times chewing on them when his thoughts went bad. Oi Ki kept looking at him with her sweet smile. He laid back down on the floor, using May Bell as a pillow, she didn't mind it was her idea. And grabbed the stuffed pig rubbing it on his face his fingers played with the crinkly wings, it made him feel rather calm. The slight movement made the pig jingle, which he couldn't help but giggle. He lost himself in mindlessly playing with the stuffed pig, shaking it up and down causing her wings to flap and rattle sounds get louder and more. It made him quietly squealed and giggle.

There was a knock on the door and Greg asked if he was okay. He should say something, but he didn't want to. If he said something then he's have to talk about last night. Sherlock didn't really want to. But, once he heard a slight panic fear. Sherlock whined a little before forcing himself to stand up. He looked at the clothes before grabbing the baby pink hoodie with bunny ears. It looked too big and when he put it on, it was. His hands were completely covered by the sleeves and it was long enough to be a short dress. It covered his underwear just find. He thought about pants or a skirt. But, that was too much work. His fingers working properly he struggled with the zipper. Putting the hood up he hummed slightly he really liked the hood it was far to big but it made him feel cozy. Before he opened the door he carefully put May Bell in the bed tucking her in. Before picking up Oi Ki, he needed her a lot right now. Even though he didn't understand why exactly.

Shyly he opened the door looking down at his feet. “Hey there pretty boy. Need help with that?” Greg asked gently Sherlock just shrugged. “Are you sure you don't want a nice dress or something to go with it?” He asked as he zipped the hoodie up, he got a small nod. One of his arms hugged his stuffed pig tightly while the other fidget with one the floppy ears of the hoodie, it was really fluffy he felt like a stuffed animal wearing it. The inner ear was silky white fabric but the pink fabric was very soft fur. It made him think of May Bell. 

He didn't want to talk, he wanted his fingers in his mouth. But, he didn't want to look like a baby in front of the others. He remembered how his mom would scold him for sucking on his fingers. He's a big boy only babies use pacifiers and suck on their fingers. Babies got everything, they got the cuddles and cute bows and pink clothes. They got all the cute soft stuffed animals. All the attention. All his attention, and no one got angry at the baby. Sherlock blinks and he doesn't know where those thoughts came from. He WAS the baby of his family, the youngest. He wonder if Mycroft every got upset or angry at him being the youngest. 

His fingers shyly laced around Greg's as they walked into the kitchen. Sherlock could see John watching tv in the living room. Mycroft was sitting at the dining table however, waiting for them. “How are you feeling Sherry?” the older brother asked gently. He just got a shrug. “We need to talk about your little accident, can you sit down for me” Greg asked using a sugary sweet voice. Small nod and he goes to sit down, the chair further away from Mycroft. 

It was hard for them to figure out anything when Sherlock seemed to refuse to talk. He just shrugged or shook his head no. “Sweetie are you feeling maybe a bit too little for all these big boy questions?” Lestrade finally questioned very gently knowing it might hit the new little pretty hard. “NO! 'M BIG!” Sherlock finally spoke, or rather shouted very loudly. “Okay okay, no need to shout buddy” The oldest of the 3 said, regretting his words right away. There was a slight cough, to draw attention to Mycroft. “Well then would you like to talk to us about the accident? We want to help you. If you need night time pull ups it's okay. Johnny needs them, he gets bad nightmares too” Mycroft softly said.

“I duh need diapers-” “Pull ups are dif-” “Nah really! I'm a big boy! It was ah one time thing! I have nightmares every night this is the only time! I've ever... you know” His face was bright red from a mixture of angry and shame. “What was so different from this nightmare th-” “I DUH KNOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Sherlock yelled he went to run off but he was caught by Greg and pulled into a giant big bear hug. “It's okay, nightmares really suck. But, you're okay. You don't need to get upset it's okay. Remember this is a trial? All this can get a bit overwhelming doesn't it?” Shy nod and a couple sniffles. “Trying new things like this, experiments like this can end up making you feel all silly huh?” More sniffles and nods. Sherlock's arms wrapped around the other man, finally embracing the hug. “This whole thing kind of makes you feel silly bad huh?” Hard nod rubbing his face in the other man's chest. “But, it's sometimes silly good huh? It makes you feel nice sometimes right?” This question had a little bit more to the voice, hope, fear? Sherlock couldn't tell. Part of him wanted to babble on about all the things that had given him that silly good feeling, it felt like Greg truly understood him. He knew the weird feelings he was feeling! But, his voice wasn't working properly so all he did was hum happily with a soft nod. 

Mycroft felt weird, ever since he was a child, HE was the one who had a way with Sherlock. He was able to get the boy to behave himself. He was Sherlock's favorite person. It was only shortly after Sherlock went to boarding school things changed. He was so mad at everyone, but Mycroft the most. When he wasn't mad, he was cold and shut off from them. Part of him had hoped that introducing Sherlock to age regression would bring back the sweet happy, but emotional boy that Sherlock used to be. It was kind of, but it still felt like Sherlock didn't like him that much.

Putting a plate with one cinnamon waffle with apple chunks inside of it along with scramble eggs, and some cut up fruit and a sippy cup of milk. Mycroft coughed once more “I'm sure you must be pretty hungry, we already ate. But, we made sure to keep your plate of food warm” Sherlock slipped his index finger into his mouth chewing on, he looked at the food, then Oi Ki. He was hungry but he didn't want to put up Oi Ki. “I'll hold on to her if you like” His older brother offer with an awkward optimistic tone. Humming he looked at his pig, after a tight hug, he held it out for his brother by her wing. “Good boys” Greg said playfully petting the hoodie and patting Mycroft on the back.

His brother had been right who knew emotions made you so hungry? He happily (very messily) his food, not noticing him getting it everywhere. Greg had put strawberry syrup (Sherlock got to pick maple or strawberry, though Mycroft answered for him. Because his brother knew he would always pick strawberry or chocolate syrup over maple.) He ended up getting the syrup all over his face, he ate the chunks of fruit with his hands after his fork was being mean and kept messing it up.Secretly he was glad that Mycroft had cut up the waffle pieces he was pretty sure right now the knife would be all silly like the fork was being. 

Sherlock squealed so loud when Greg cooed at him being a “Messy Bee” “Bzzzzz! Bzzzz!” He said bouncing waving his arms as the detective inspector struggled to clean the happy new little. The two caretakers gave each other knowing looks, Sherlock was definitely younger than they thought he was going to be when they suggested to try age regression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com


	7. Baybee?

“Winnie the Pooh is da best that's why he's the main character” John argue holding up the first movie. The taller one lifted up the tigger movie “Tiggah” “Winnie” Mycroft and Greg could only watch this silly argument go on for so long “Both are great characters you silly little things” Greg said before grabbing a different dvd, that he knew had quite a bit of Tigger in it. 

The two littles happily watched telly. It was John's idea to get the coloring books out. He had multiple Winnie the Pooh coloring books. So he got one that had Tigger on the front for Sherlock and a Pooh one for him. Sherlock was more willing to join in the coloring but it was far messier than before, he barely stayed in the lines and unlike John who was using the right colors he was using all the wrong colors. He had made the grass blue and the sky pink, the tree bark was colored silver and the leaves gold. It had been a picture of Pooh and Tigger together. But Pooh was purple and Tiger was yellow instead. 

Frowning John knew Sherlock preferred realism.“Thats the wrong color Sherry, Pooh's shirt is red not green” He warned. Sherlock shrugged before starting to color, his free arm hugging Oi Ki, even though his fingers were in his mouth. Greg and Mycroft had to tell Sherlock to keep the crayons out of his mouth multiple times. “There is no wrong color Johnny, he can color it any color he wants” Mycroft told his first little. 

While John didn't always need a nap, Sherlock ended up falling asleep (after he got bored of coloring and wanted cuddle) the older Holmes brother carried him to the guest bed, closing the curtains to leave the room dark for his brother. It was rather easy changing his brother in his sleep it was rather surprising. Sherlock never really slept that deep, but it did make him think about when his brother was a real toddler. He even made sure to tuck him in nicely. 

Sherlock woke up groggily, he remember behaving totally ridiculous! He was pretty sure they even called him bay-bee a couple times, and he giggled! How would he be able to leave the room. On top of that he had wet the bed again! He felt like sobbing. But, he wasn't a baby! He wasn't! Greg even said John would be a better big brother! Slipping his thumb in his mouth he knew he should go deal with the bed, but he couldn't. The moment he left the room they'd know the truth. Then what would happen? He let a small sob as more tears formed. 

He didn't want to be a baby! He wanted to be big! Sure he felt the most happy during the experiments when he just let go and just not thinking about it. Before the nap, it felt oddly refreshing, his brain quiet down and in many ways it was just more simple. He felt all weird and funny, he was stuck between feeling very very... small? And feeling like an adult. Part of him wanted Greg or Mycroft to fix it and make it all better. But, the other part of him just kept telling him that he was disgusting and many other mean things.

It was all really icky! He felt all icky! That was a funny word, he used to use it a lot growing up. But, he grew out of it. It was a good word, he grew out of many nice things. Coloring was nice, cartoons were nice. When did he went from a child who loved playing and cartoons to one who hated anything childish? It was probably after the fire, he remembered mummy and daddy was so sad. They lost so many things in the house, all their toys, pictures, their clothes, everything. Nothing managed to survive the fire. He remembered everyone crying for weeks, months, and even years later when the fire was mentioned his mother would leave the room in tears, and dad would tear up too. 

Yea, it was after the fire, he wanted to be more like Mycroft. While mummy and dad was utterly destroyed emotionally over the lost of their house. His brother stepped up and helped with him. Mycroft would take him to the therapist (even though Sherlock didn't understand why, sure he lost his toys, but he personally felt like his parents should be going to the therapist since they were overreacting) Mycroft would make him his meals when Mummy would forget. He even took up teaching, since their mother had been homeschooling him. She was very pro homeschooling and only wanted the children to go to school once they turned 13. Mycroft went to school, but he took a couple months off after the fire. To help the family. 

Sherlock felt sick in his stomach he was so mean to Mycroft, even though all he had ever done was try his best to be a good brother. But, all he saw was someone who was better than him. They fought a lot after he came back from boarding school, by then he had already been dabbling in drugs. But, only Mycroft was smart enough to notice it. Or maybe he was the only one who cared. Sometimes Sherlock wasn't sure. 

The blankets and bed was starting to feel more icky. He should really go deal with it. Seeing Oi Ki next to him he picked the pig up. He could see May Bell smiling at him on the table, it felt reassuring like she was telling him everything was okay. The bunny was older than the pig, he decided mentally. Oi Ki was just a baby, while she was a big girl. He squirmed a little. Finally he got himself out of the uncomfortable bed. 

There was too many things for him to do, he didn't know where to start. Sherlock felt overwhelmed by it all. The door creaked open “Sherry it's di-” Greg started before frowning slightly “Oh honey. It's okay” Greg cooed “Lets clean you up okay?” Sniffling the tall man nodded, slipping his thumb in his mouth. He was slouching as he followed to the bathroom. While there were no words spoken being gestured to sit on the closed toilet he did as he was told. “Stay right here okay?” After a very tiny nod, the older man left. He nibbled on his fingers letting the tears pour down his face with no sound.

He could hear Greg telling Mycroft about his bed, his brother offered to clean the bed up. After another couple moments the man returned with a change of clothes, a pair of underwear and pull ups. “Now honey I need to ask do you need pull ups or is this just a sleepy time issue?” Since the words wouldn't come out he just pointed to the underwear.

As he let Greg help him get cleaned up and change, the investigator comforted him, going on about how it's okay. That sleepy accidents were normal for big boys too. It made him feel better too. Finally when they were done. He went to the dining table both men holding hands. Mycroft didn't make fun of him or laugh. John had sympathetic smile, he knew. That made Sherlock burst into fresh tears. “It's okay Sherry I have accidents too” The second youngest tried to help. “It's okay Sherry, you don't always pick your age, it picks you. You might be young enough to need pull ups when you go to sleep, but so does Johnny and thats okay” Greg said. “I supposeda be big bwofew” Sherlock said with an adorable pout. “It's doesn't matter what your age is we'll love you no matter if you're a rebellious teen or a clingy baby. No one is going to judge you. All we want is to help you.” Mycroft encouraged. “R-Really?” He asked chewing on his fingers looking at John. “If I have a big brother or a little brother, I think it would be pretty fun” John said looking at Greg and Mycroft nervously. “We have enough love for both of you no matter what your guys age are” The graying man said firmly. 

“Mmm” The younger Holmes started “Food?” He asked shyly, making them all laugh. “Sure we can eat now”

The rest of the meal, they saw Sherlock happily kick his feet, messily eating. He didn't argue or fight when Greg put a bib on him. He even guzzled down one cup of juice before being given water, they didn't like giving out too much juice. Sherlock ended up drinking 2 sippy cups of water afterwards. All the crying had made him really thirsty and hungry. He ate he hummed a habit he used to do a lot more when he was happy as a child. Something that was a result form all the humming their father did when they were younger. No one really mind, he was quiet enough they still could talk over the small hums. He fought a bit when Mycroft cleaned his face. “Fankoo!” He said when he was done eating

John pulled out some of is toys for when he felt on the younger side. Big chunky toy cars, and blocks. He explained how he thought it would be fun if they could make a city or something. Sherlock was more than willing to help, though his towers tend to be more at risk of falling until John fixed them. He seemed happy. When all the blocks were used it was time for them to “drive” their cars around. He let Sherlock use the yellow one, while he got the blue one. It was pretty fun until the curly haired little kept hitting his car into the towers making them fall before giggling madly. Making it clear it was on purpose. “Beeeee why'd you do that?” John asked tapping Sherlock's nose who giggled more. “Boom!” He squealed using his car to hit another block tower causing it to tumble down. “You're a monster” The brownish blond hair little laughed. Their caretakers taking pictures dying at what they had witnessed. 

Rebuilding the destroy city was pretty fun, but Sherlock kept trying to put the blocks in his mouth, even after John told him it was gross. But he got distracted after causing his toy car to go rolling towards the kitchen. That got his attention more than the blocks, dropping the one in his hand, Sherlock followed the toy car, crawling. Giggling as he grabbed it, he rolled it again, this time it hit Greg's legs who had to pry himself away from the scene to do the dishes. “Hey there Bay-Bee” He cooed “You know you should be playing with Jammy in the living room” With ease the older man scooped up the far too skinny man. “I got him” Mycroft said coming into the kitchen. The slightly older lover transfer the little to his boyfriend. 

“Jammy are you thirsty?” Mycroft asked “Jah'mee” Sherlock repeated happily as his brother put him down. “'m good Papa” John said politely before blushing and looking down “I need dah go to the potty” He confessed, he had a potty chart, and was supposed to tell one of his caretakers when he needed to go to the bathroom. Sherlock had witness it a couple times, but even if Sherlock wasn't around he would still be shy about it. John didn't have day time accident (though the chart tracked his night time accidents too) it was just something that really helped John feel like a little boy. Putting Sherlock down on the floor Mycroft nodded. “I'll be right back you be a good bee” The older Holmes told his brother who just giggled happily.

Sherlock hummed, it felt nice not caring and just letting going. Mycroft and Greg were so nice, John was sweet too. He was good. Oi Ki's ear slipped into his mouth without realizing it. He felt a twinge of pain. The new little looked at Greg still in the kitchen. The sink was running, it didn't help it made him feel another twinge. It was only until it was too late when he realized he had to go to the bathroom. 

Having an accident when he was sleeping was a whole lot different than having one when he was awake. Overwhelmed he let out a sob, it wasn't too loud, but loud enough that Greg heard and came rushing in just as Mycroft and John came back from the bathroom. “Oh man, I should have... I'm sorry, once it was clear he was a baby I should have diapered him up” Mycroft started. Which only made Sherlock cry more. “It's okay Bay-Bee, there's no reason to cry Daddy and Papa got you” Greg cooed. “Jammy could you get those diapers in the closet?” Mycroft asked, when they were still testing out ages for John, they had gotten diapers. But, he didn't need them. 

“Who do you want to diaper you up sweetie?” Chewing on his fingers still sniffling and crying he pointed to Mycroft. 

Mycroft took him to the guest bed room, Greg brought him the supplies for the diaper change. Before leaving the two. During the change the older brother talked to his sibling in a sweet comforting voice about everything being okay and what not. Sherlock kept his face covered with Oi Ki still crying a bit. After Mycroft finished up he picked the tall little back up, his face went straight into the nook of his neck. “That wasn't too bad was it?” after a couple sniffles, there was a tiny yawn. 

“Awe poor little bee, all those emotions can be real tiring huh?” Sniffle and a tiny nod. “How about we get you ready for bed?” Mycroft suggested, a whine. “You don't want to go to sleep?” His response was to be hugged tighter. “How about you sleep with Papa and Daddy tonight?” 

It took a a long moment before Sherlock looked up at his brother, with a small smile and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com


	8. The Results

Sherlock woke up before everyone else, he was in the middle of the bed being cuddled by the two caretakers. Which felt very uncomfortable since he was no longer little. It was a struggle to escape the bed, but he had managed. It was hard to believe that it had only been two days... well two days and one evening. The trial run was just to last until Monday since they all had work. It was rather much for even him to think about. He carried Oi Ki out of the room as well, and even took May Bell. It was so sweet seeing that one of the caretakers had brought her in the room too. Going to the guest bedroom he got cleaned up, and started to put on his adult clothes. He would need to tell them his final decision at breakfast. 

His heart was rushing. His thoughts racing. His hands shaking. He needed to calm down, but Mrs Hudson wasn't there. He didn't know how to stop his brain. Looking at the nail polish, he smiled a little. If he went to work with nail polish on, it wasn't going to be that noticeable. First he started with his feet, he painted them with the Bae-Bee Bliss yellow making him giggle just a little, cause he was a baybee it was like the nail polish was made for him. But he made sure every other toe was painted with Sleepover black. Making his feet be all bee theme. Now he would want to do his fingers like that too... but that would make him feel too funny at work so instead he grabbed the glow in the dark “Radioactive” nail polish. It made his fingers just look like they were painted white but he knew if he was in a dark room it would glow green. Which made him smile, it was a secret. 

Part of him wanted to wear some hair accessories to work. But, that would be pushing it right now. Though there was a black skull barrette, it was all completely black. Putting it in his hair it was almost invisible in his dyed black hair. No one would noticed, it would be fine. He decided to go for it, it gave him a rush. Finally he got his shoes on. He struggled with the laces, still coming out of his headspace. Maybe Mycroft could help him, the thought made him blush.

When the others woke up, Sherlock had finished making breakfast, waffles since they were his favorite, eggs, bacon, nothing fancy. John was rather shocked that he COULD cook since he never did. “Oh wow this looks amazing” Greg said “I know” Sherlock said not really thinking about it, his mind was still focused on other things. “Sherlock” Mycroft said in a warning tone. “Manners” his brother added. “Huh? Oh yea sorry” He said not really there still. How would he tell them his results. What would they think? What would happen after the trial? He never expected these results. He should have known it was a chance, and he did. But, he was so sure by the end of the trial he would understand John but not be interested or maybe he'd end up being a uncle figure or something to John. 

As they ate they didn't ask him on his results yet. Which made him feel more nervous. John was still getting out of his littlespace. Feeling a bit whiny not wanting to go to work. Sherlock watched as Mycroft and Greg helped John get ready, he noticed even though he was all dressed up like an adult, his socks were car themed he felt a little jealous before remembering about his feet they were all cute and bee themed. Which made him smile a little thinking about it. 

“So Sherlock” Greg started “Would you like to tell us the results of the trial run?” He asked very carefully. Soon they found they were all staring at him. Sherlock squirmed feeling rather uncomfortable. “Um so... I understand why John does it. And um and I think maybe... maybe I... could be part of... it” Sherlock said completely flustered. John was the first to hug him, then they were all hugging him. Which made him feel uncomfortable. “Could you not right now...” They quickly stopped. It was common knowledge that he was rather fickle about touch. Sherlock didn't hate being touched or anything, it was just he was more comfortable being the one who starts it. But, the reason why he had to break the contact off because it made him feel too little.

Everyone seemed pretty happy. “Would you like me to tie your shoes?” Mycroft asked making him blush brightly before just nodding shyly. It was just like the old times, and he felt rather overwhelmed, he had to push down those silly feelings he had to go to work. “It can be pretty hard the first few times. I'm still not fully used to the “growing” back up part” John confessed, seeing Sherlock's face. “Have a lovely day at work boys” Mycroft said kissing John and Sherlock's foreheads, then Greg on the lips. “I'll drive you two to the station, no point on wasting the money” The police investigator said. “Molly texted about getting a package for you” Lestrade commented. “Oh that must be my severed head” Sherlock as if it was the most normal thing ever. It cause John and Greg to burst into laughter before John realized. “No Sherlock not again. You already tested that drool thing” He complained. “Oh no it's for a different experiment” The curly haired man shrugged. 

For once, he wasn't thinking about what terrible but interesting case would be next, what next weekend had planned out for Sherry and Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is a little short compare to the others, but I felt like it wrapped up perfectly. With that The Little Experiments is done, the series however of course is not. 
> 
> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com
> 
> Go to my tumblr if you have any suggestions for future fanfics! I'm always open


End file.
